Highlighting Teardrops
by piccolaJaneway
Summary: Little oneshot treating Kira's feelings about Odo's departure for the changelings' homeworld. Please R&R and be kind because English is not my first language, and this is my first fanfiction ever :3 Enjoy! [They're not mine]


**Highlighting Teardrops-Star Trek Deep Space Nine Oneshot**

Kira knew she wouldn't have her happy ending right at the moment Odo stepped into the sea of changelings, and melted in it, linking with them. She knew that she wouldn't find peace wherever she went, for awhile. Of course, she understood his choice, she knew that he had to do this, to leave her, although just the sound of it made her soul collapse. Whenever she thought of him, felt sad for him, her conscious mind would tell her that he had to leave for good, for his own people's good, to heal them from the disease Section 31 had infected him with, which he had unconsciously spread in the Great Link. He had to right his wrongs. But whenever she came to this conclusion, her heart would immediately reject it, sending her brains a categorical and irrevocable "no". Her shattered heart wouldn't accept this turn of events, longing for his presence near her everytime she felt alone and sad, which was most of the time, longing for his touch and soothing words in her dark and grief-filled nights. Her good friends always tried to keep her company and to keep a light mood around her, but she wouldn't budge.

Today, exactly one month after Odo's departure, she felt more miserable than ever. Maybe it would've been easier if he was actually dead, at least she would know that he _couldn't_ come back, but now? Now, all she could think was that he _wouldn't._ He wouldn't because he had finally found his homeworld, the place where he was born, and the place that he had been sent away from to "explore" the galaxy when he was just an infant. At the thought of a baby Odo, Kira could only smile through the bittersweet, salty tears she was shedding in her quarters, alone, with a cup of raktajino in one hand, and pieces of her broken heart in the other.

In the worst times at night, all alone, when she would restlessly toss and turn in her bed, when even the cover and sheets seemed to strangle her, and she buried her face in the pillow, desperately hoping to find that jelly-like stubborn changeling to welcome her cold body in a tight and loving hug, but instead finding the rough fabric of her pillow, she would think that he had given it all for granted. He had come to the former Terok Nor, met her for the second time, fallen in love with her, waited for all those years to get her, and finally, after unending moments of grief and patience, he had got the girl. But then? After a few short months, he had given it all up to join his people. It is so true that when you finally have something you have been yearning for for so long, then it doesn't seem that precious, that important anymore. She used to be the only reason why he remained on Deep Space Nine, he had told her himself, but then, she couldn't satisfy his thirst for adventure anymore; he chose to venture in the galaxy to reach his homeworld and discover who he really was. After all, it was her fault too. As a matter of fact, she had told him herself that when the war with the Dominion was over, he could undertake this journey to the Founders's homeworld; she had also said that she wouldn't stop him. However, this she had said they weren't together yet. And now that Odo was gone, Sisko was gone, the O'Briens were gone, and even Worf had left the station, her days were even more than sad.

But, of course, being the commanding officer of Deep Space Nine, she would put on a fake smile, carry on with her fake life, and no one would know how brokenhearted, crestfallen and alone she felt every day in his absence.

The End

 **A/N**

 **Here we go folks, I really hope you liked this oneshot, since it's my first completed fanfiction ever. Please R &R and be kind because English is not my first language. If you have any requests or ideas for fanfictions, drabbles, oneshots, flashfics, whatever, please feel free to tell me.**

 **piccolaJaneway**


End file.
